


Here Be Rejects and Weirdos

by ironemrys



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood, Creative twins, Creativitwins, Gen, Gore, M/M, Magic, Superheroes, Werewolves, stuff like that because there's a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: no context. just a random thought. is this a super hero AU? idk. probably not.
Relationships: Creativitwins - Relationship, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sides Shenanigans





	Here Be Rejects and Weirdos

What's hard about being a mutant? Is it the creepy scientists who wants to experiment on you? Is it the political unrest caused by people who are pro mutant and anti mutant? Is it the judging look people give you once they realize you're not human? 

For Logan, it wasn't necessarily those things mentioned above. Nope. It's not even the fact that most people see his kind as weirdos and rejects. Those without a place in the world because they're different. 

He was used to being told that he was different so it didn't matter to him. No. What's hard about being a mutant is adopting and raising mutant children. 

Or in his case, four chaotic teenage mutants. God if Splinter could see him now. But let's not dive into that side of the universe. 

Anyway, despite the fact that the teenagers can sometimes drive him crazy, Logan didn't mind. In fact, he loved the idea that these teenagers rely on him and look to him as a mother figure. 

He says mother because the father role is taken up by his partner, Patton. 

Now Patton, at first glance, doesn't look like he's different from normal human beings unlike the other mutants who you could obviously tell. His mutation enables him to cure injuries both minor and major. The only thing different about him is that his hair tends to change their colors whenever he's using his powers. They're naturally brown but they would turn white when he's healing someone else and they would turn golden when he's healing himself. It's weird, he knows. But whatever, he's a mutant. 

Logan also at first glance looked more human than the rest of the mutants. The only distinct feature he has is when a series of coded tattoos would start to appear on his forehead down to his eyelids whenever he's using his power. 

It has been a while since he last used his abilities. Mentoring and training four teenagers didn't really require much from his mutation. 

Logan's mutation allows him to see and feel another mutant's presence. He could tell just by looking at them how strong they are, how powerful they could get and what their weaknesses are. With this vast knowledge on other mutants, Logan uses his degree in engineering to create weapons that could protect him and his family from other mutants who would want to harm them. 

Because let's face it, there are those out there who would dare. 

Anyway, Logan sat in his workshop and mumbled incoherent Tagalog to himself as he continued to work on the modifications on one of the teen's suits because of course he would create protective suits for his boys. They are mutants but they're children, they're his children. 

It was well past ten in the evening but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't finish his work. He's not one to put off a project that he knows he can finish sooner rather than later. 

The sliding door on his right caught his attention when it opened with a bang and three teenagers ran inside followed by Patton. 

"Logan! Someone's captured Remus!" a red eyed red haired teenager yelled in alarm. 

"how is that possible?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrow. 

"Him and Roman were on their way back from patrol and me and Janus were supposed to meet them when we were attacked! They were from the opposition, I recognized their badges! What do we do!?" a purple haired teenager replied frantically as tendrils of shadows started to form by his feet.

Of course, not everyone is for the idea of mutants coexisting with the humans. So aside from the usual villain mutants, Logan and his family also had to deal with the human dictators who only had one thing in their mind: to purge and cleanse the world by removing the anomaly. The anomaly being them, the mutants.

"Virgil, honey…" Patton said and soothed his back. 

"Virgil, calm down." Logan reminds him and the teen took a deep breath, shuddering.

"But why would they only take Remus?" Patton then asked once Virgil relaxed. He fixed his round eyeglasses on his face and looked warily at his partner. 

"I mean if they were from the opposition then shouldn't they have captured all of them? And even if they were only interested in the wolves, why didn't they take Roman as well?" he added, gesturing to the red head. 

"Roman hasn't fully shifted, Patton. The opposition has hunters and hunters could tell if you're a fully grown werewolf or not. Besides, Remus is an Alpha. An Alpha has high value in the black market. Roman has yet to know his standing since his transition is incomplete." Logan concludes. 

"so they're gonna sell him?!" A brown haired teen with green scales on one side of his face hissed in disgust. 

"probably." Logan replied and turned to his computer. "where did you last see him?" he asked before putting up a map of the city. 

"we were attacked a few blocks away from the usual post." Virgil replied. He was trying his best to calm down. The last time he had a panic attack the entire mansion got covered in darkness and it was not a happy memory. 

But how can he calm down when one of them has been captured. Sure, they all had these different abilities that will give them the upper hand against the opposition but they were also teenagers, they are still in training and they are young. Obviously, they had a lot to learn. 

Also, they were outrageously outnumbered when they were attacked.

"Did you try finding him using your magic, Janus?" Patton asked the scaly teen. 

"I did but the hunters had magic users with them when they attacked us and I could tell that they're blocking my magic right now." Janus answered. 

"They had magic users? Now that's new." Patton commented. Indeed it was, the opposition usually housed humans, so why would they have mutant magic users at their disposal?

"I can't trace him with the shadows too. Either they're in a very well lit area or my range is just too short." Virgil responds. 

"His scent was gone as soon as I woke up." Roman added as he bit his fingers in anxiousness. 

He didn't like being separated from his twin. No matter how much they get on each other's nerves, they love and care for one another. To be honest, if Roman was to be asked, he would've hunted down the assholes who took his brother the moment the three of them woke up from being knocked out.

However, since Janus was the eldest foster kid, the decision on what to do next had to come from him. 

"Roman, there is no need to worry. Remus is very capable in taking care of himself." Logan then says when an incoming video call pops up on the monitor. 

"hello, mutant scum." A man Logan recognized as a hunter from the opposition greeted him as soon as he answered. 

"Hunter." Logan acknowledged as he fixed his glasses on his face. He could hear Janus and Virgil hiss from behind him. 

"Hey you asshole! Where's Remus?! Where's my brother!?" Roman yelled in distress and Patton had to hold him back. The red head was baring his fangs and his fingers were turning into claws. 

"He's right here, cub." the man replied with a grin and turned the camera to show Remus. 

The green haired teenager was bound to a chair with silver chains. He was banged up and gagged. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were glaring daggers at his captor. 

"what do you want with him?" Patton asks. 

"well at first we were going to kill him in front of a lot of people, you know, for kicks." The hunter sneered and Roman growled in anger. 

"Then we thought why not sell his body parts to the black market? This one's an Alpha and that's really rare nowadays. And there are a lot who would pay good money just to see you burn." The man added while playing with the white streak on Remus' hair. 

"BASTARD!!" Janus yelled angrily as he took a step forward but Logan held on his shoulder to calm him down. 

"But then we figured, hey we can make more money if we hold him for ransom since isn't he under the protection of the famous Guardian? The same Guardian who proposed the coexisting of humans and mutants?" the man said and they could hear laughter from other people in the background. 

"yeah. We know all about you and your foster kids. You really think that you guys joining together will create a family? You're no family. You're what's wrong with this world.." the man said and smirked at Logan who surprisingly didn't care about what the hunter was saying. Instead, he turned his attention to Remus. 

"Remus, are you alright?" He asked and Remus made eye contact with him through the monitor. 

"He can't answer you right now. He's busy trying not to die." The hunter replied. 

"it's a shame we didn't take the puppy too. We could've made more money with two werewolves." He laughed maniacally and they heard Remus mumble something through the gag in his mouth. 

"What?" The hunter asked and pulled away the gag. 

"I said," Remus coughed but then he glared at the hunter, "you fuckers better leave my brother alone." 

"Ha! We could have your brother if we wanted to, you imbecile! He's weaker and easier to kill. Add that half snake and winged demon and we can have dough that could last us for years. Although they're not really worth much unlike your kind." the men around them laughed loudly that they missed the growl rising from Remus' throat. 

"Please don't kill him." Logan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose but the men only laughed harder at his words. 

"You think you can beg for the life of this monster? You are disgusting. You're rejects. You're abnormal, you're experiments gone wrong. Listen, you don't get to make demands here, Guardian. You failed watching over your so called band of misfits and-"

"I wasn't talking to you." Logan cuts him off when they hear the breaking of chains followed by a ferocious growl. 

The hunters turn around as Remus shakes off the silver chains. He raises his head and flashes them a toothy, albeit scary, smile. 

"You see, what you hunters don't know is that Remus and Roman aren't ordinary werewolf mutants. They're mutant hybrids." Logan starts, fixing his glasses again, "which means that those silver chains? they're pretty much like chew toys for the likes of him." 

Remus transformed. His pale skin turned a darker color, his hair grew longer and down to his waist, his usually green eyes were brighter and his fingernails were the shape of claws. He got on all fours and once he growled, the hunters eyes went wide. 

There was a scream and the tearing sounds of flesh as Remus destroyed everything and everyone in the room. The laptop where the call was still ongoing got turned over right next to a severed head. 

"subdue him!" they heard someone yell and they could see more people from the opposition appear and attack Remus.

"it's the magic users." Janus hissed. 

"we have to help him!" Roman yelled then there was a beep in one of the monitors. A red dot blinked rapidly at the map in front of them.

Apparently, Logan had started tracing the call, the minute the hunters called them. 

"Go." He then said and gave a nod to Janus who materialized a black staff out of nowhere. He chanted in an ancient language as his eyes turned yellow. There was a flash of light and then the three teenagers were gone. 

Remus dodged a magic spell thrown at him by one of the hunter's peers. He growled lowly and was cornered to a wall when the lights went out.

"About damn fucking time!" He yelled when the people around him started yelling profanities at something that was attacking them in the dark. 

"MONSTER!" someone yelled and raised a knife to stab Remus from behind but there came another growl on the right and the assailant was immediately tackled to the ground. 

The lights then came back on and Remus saw that most of the hunters and their magician friends were down on the ground. He licks the blood off his fingers as he transforms back to his normal form. 

"good job." Janus comments as his staff dematerializes. He brushes off his cloak and turns to Virgil who was still clouded by his shadows. 

"Vee? We're all good." He called and the shadows immediately disappear to reveal their youngest. 

"god fuck. These assholes ruined my day." Remus then says.

"well, you got them back so I guess you're even." Janus replies.

"let's go home. I'm hungry." Remus says as he watches Roman revert back to his human form. 

"I'll do it." Virgil says and his eyes turn a dark shade of purple before they all get consumed by the shadows.

"well that was fun." Remus grins, his teeth yellow and bloody because of the fight. 

"yes, I could tell." Logan replies as the teenagers step out of Virgil's shadows. 

"ugh. You stink, Remus." Roman then comments. 

"not as stinky as your breath!" Remus retorts and smothers Roman's face with his bloodied hands. 

"GROSS! YOU'RE A DISGUSTING HUMAN BEING!!!" Roman whines.

"We're not human, you genius!" Remus cackles, "You, for instance, are a bitch!" he adds and dodges the clawed hand of his brother. 

"you take that back!" Roman demands but before they could get in another fight, Patton stepped in to stop them.

"Alright now kiddos. Now that we have Remus back, it's time you all get some rest. Remus, I'm glad you're okay." He smiles in relief. 

"Of course pop. I was just caught off guard. Won't happen again. Unless of course some hunter is dumb enough to cross hybrids again." the teen shrugs. 

"Right. Now go and take a bath. And off to bed. All of you." Patton replies and the rest of the teenagers pile out but not before Remus makes another off hand comment. 

"besides I think now they'll be too scared since Roman showed his ugly face."

"UGLY?? I'M UGLY?! WE'RE TWINS YOU STUPID GENIUS!"

"god shut up!" Janus yells at both of them before flicking his wrist, causing the twins to be bound tightly in ropes. 

"Why is this my family?" Virgil sighs but there was a soft smile on his face as he watches Janus levitate the twins to their rooms. 

Patton then turns to Logan who shuts off his workstation as well. 

"I was wondering why you were so calm. Usually you would've been just as bad as me if one of the boys went missing." He says and Logan lets a grin form on his mouth. 

"I know their potential, Patton. I am The Guardian after all."

**Author's Note:**

> meh. this is the thought process of someone who's been indulging themselves in superhero shit along with Sanders Sides.


End file.
